


Не надо меня любить

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все такие добрые, милые, понимающие, аж тошно. Вот только не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я,ты ведь самая умная. Но зря ты сюда пришла, Гермиона, зря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не надо меня любить

Вот, как всегда в жизни бывает: хорошие девочки всегда влюбляются в плохих мальчиков, всегда выбирают не тех. Для Сириуса это совсем не новость, знаем, пробовали. Хорошим он никогда не был, потому и влюблялись в него часто, но ведь это было так давно, ещё в школе, когда было во что влюбляться: в невозможную синеву глаз, задорный смех и улыбку. А дальше считай и не жил вовсе: ускоренный курс в школе Авроров, потом почти ежедневные дежурства и смерти тех, кого помнил ещё со школы, и Азкабан — тюрьма, сломавшая его. Нет, не внешне: он по-прежнему оставался верным другом и настоящим отчаянным гриффиндорцем. Но душа... Да и была ли она у него вообще? Он не чувствовал её, не чувствовал себя живым. Абсолютно ничего. Пустота. Где-то там, в районе сердца. А тут ещё и эта девчонка. Нашла время, да и объект тоже не подходящий. С ней бы поговорить, да не умеет Сириус на такие темы разговаривать. Не умеет и не хочет.

Сириусу не привыкать, что в него влюбляются, но всё-таки то, что в него влюбилась подруга его крестника, выбивает почву из-под ног. Это как-то неожиданно. Сириус думает, что нужно объяснить девчонке, что всё обязательно пройдёт, что она всё придумала. Ему кажется, что она видит некий ореол таинственности и романтичности в невинно осужденном герое, страдающего ради правого дела. Сириус не знает, что Гермиона Грейнджер далека от всего этого. Она не ищет ему оправданий и не мечтает о совместном будущем. Да и какое может быть будущее с человеком, чья жизнь ограничена войной: нет ни прошлого — всё стёр Азкабан, ни настоящего — здесь только война, и будущего тоже нет. И её жизнь ведь тоже будет такой, она сама ввязалась в эту войну, и не факт, что выйдет из неё. Поэтому у них нет ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Пустота.

 

Сириусу не привыкать к тому, что в него влюбляются, но то, что влюбляется он, становится неожиданностью для него. Да ещё и в кого! Сказать Снейпу — утопит презрением и сарказмом, ещё и заявит, что детей нужно оградить от этой блохастой псины, которая, как выяснилось, педофил. Весь этот разговор пронёсся в голове Сириуса так, словно действительно был. Вот тебе и причина номер раз, чтобы поговорить с девчонкой и объяснить, почему ей следует держаться от него как можно дальше. Да и вообще, пусть поменьше ему на глаза попадается — раздражает.

 

***

 

Встреча состоялась неожиданно ночью на кухне, где он уже допивал бутылку огневиски, а она спустилась попить воды.

— И чего уставилась? — наконец-то можно дать волю раздражению, забыв про хорошие манеры и воспитание — пусть мать в семейном склепе в гробу перевернётся. А девчонка глазами хлопает, словно не понимает, о чём ей говорят. Глупая, неужели и правда думала, что он не заметит, что она глаз с него не сводит, что она уже второй год всем своим видом даёт понять, что медленно сходит с ума. Хотя, скорее, уже сошла в тот момент, когда в Шумном Шалмане позвала его по имени и утонула в синеве его глаз, когда он поймал её взгляд.

— Простите...

— И ты туда же, — её растерянность злит ещё больше. — Все здесь такие добрые, милые, понимающие, аж тошно. И ты такая же. Ах, бедный Сириус, ему так плохо было в Азкабане, давайте его все вместе дружно жалеть и беречь, может, сдохнет от скуки.

— П-п-простите... — губы дрожат, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Этого только не хватало, не вздумай реветь, — поговорили, называется. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как встать, налить в стакан воды и подать его девчонке. — Не реви, говорю. Пей свою воду и уходи, хорошие девочки в это время уже давно спят, — возвращается за стол и продолжает задумчиво крутить в руках стакан с янтарным напитком.

— Я-я-я... Я вас хорошо понимаю и хочу...

— А не надо меня понимать, — вновь подлетает к девушке и трясёт её за хрупкие плечики. — Не надо! — и, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, наклоняется вперёд и жадно сминает её губы своими.К горечи огневиски примешивается солёный привкус её слёз. С остервенением оттолкнуть её от себя, проклиная всех богов, позволивших произойти этому. — Довольна? Этого ты хотела? Таким меня представляла?

Девчонку трясёт, словно бьёт током, от неверия в произошедшее даже слёзы перестали стекать по щекам. Стоит теперь, глазками растерянно хлопает и молчит.

— Чего молчишь? — только бы не убить её сейчас. — Уходи, лучше уйди. Пошла вон, сказал!

И когда напуганная девчонка выбежит из кухни, снова вернуться за стол, вылить остатки огневиски в стакан.

— Понимает она меня. А не надо меня понимать!

Ни в чём неповинный стакан с огневиски летит в стену напротив.

— И любить меня тоже не надо.


End file.
